


Tragedy

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Ke'riel [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Angst, Avariel, Bad Parenting, Break Up, Elf Culture & Customs, Half-orc, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Original Character(s), Rain, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: U'riel Limben is an Avariel, a winged-elf, with parents that don't much approve of close relations with other races. After his secret relationship with Half-Orc Kerhs Igiulaw is brought into the public eye, both Kerhs and his parents reject him, forcing him to give up one of the only homes he has ever known and leave, likely for forever.





	Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> These are characters from a D&D campaign. U'riel is my character, and Kerhs belongs to @humorless_hexagon.

The rain mingled with the tears he could no longer hold back as U’riel tucked his head down and pushed his way through the crowd of people who had gathered to watch the shouting match in the square. It was one thing to be public with their “dislike” of one another; it was a completely different matter when Kerhs had glared at him with such anger, with no trace of fondness in his eyes. It hurt more than he could bear. 

Nobody followed him, a fact that he was both grateful for and hurt further by. He did not want the crowd to follow, but if Kerhs had not meant the things he had said, if there was any chance of reconciliation… Perhaps he might have followed. 

But one glance back told him all he needed to know. Kerhs was still standing there, stock-still, in the middle of the square, his gaze averted and his shoulders square and stiff. U’riel sniffled a little, shook his wings --not that it helped anything, as the rain continued to fall from the sky-- and pressed onward. 

It seemed like an age before his home came into view. There was light visible through the window in the front, and U’riel shook his wings dry as well as he could upon entering through the door. He swiped at his face, unwilling to allow anyone home to see how affected he was (lest they ask him to explain). 

He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath. At least here, at home, he could hide from the stares of the crowd, from the hard look in Kerhs’ eyes as he had rejected him. A wave a exhausted relief crashed over him. 

It did not last long. 

“What are you doing here?” 

His mother’s voice was tinged with anger, sharp and unyielding, and U’riel’s eyes fluttered back open to blink at her in confusion. Her expression matched her tone, angular features drawn in, pinched in upset. 

“...Mother?” U’riel tried, taking a step forward and reaching out for her. “Is something the matter?” 

His mother gave a high-pitched laugh that just bordered hysteria. “Is something the matter, he asks!” she exclaimed, and U’riel dropped his hand as she stepped back from him pointedly. “You know  _ exactly  _ what you have done.” 

“Mother, I--” But there was nothing he could say. U’riel stopped himself from continuing, cutting himself off in the midst of what was supposed to be an explanation. He had known that the news would travel quickly, but he had not expected his mother to be so unforgiving for it. 

“You have disobeyed your father and myself,” his mother told him, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the very thought of it. “You have  _ disgraced _ your  _ kind _ . I am  _ sickened  _ by it.” She took another step away from him, pointing towards his room. “You are to leave.” 

Pain blossomed in U’riel’s chest, but he did not fight the instruction. He was well-aware that, in his mother’s eyes, this was likely a kindness. His father was not back from his trip; when he heard the news, his reaction would be tenfold of hers. He swallowed back a sob and nodded. 

It only took a few minutes for him to gather what he wanted to take with him, what he could not bear to leave behind. (He knew that, once he left, it was unlikely that he would ever be able to return.) He took both of his beloved instruments with him, although even looking at the lyre that had been a gift from his once-beloved caused a sharp pang through his heart. He could not entertain the thought of leaving it, no matter how much hurt he felt now. Clothes, a few reminders of his childhood and his home, and a couple of other necessities went into the pack, and then U’riel shut the door to his room and made his way out of the house. There was no more light as he left; he did not see his mother to bid her farewell. 

Somehow,  _ that  _ managed to hurt him the most. 

U’riel did not know where he was headed, but it was not long before his wandering took him past the square. Kerhs was gone, but most of the crowd still remained, talking amongst themselves. He felt eyes on him as he passed, but he kept his head down, and no one approached him.

Hours later, he had officially left his hometown behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, I'm glad! I hope you enjoyed.  
> Kudos/comments are love. 
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
